


The New Year's Incident

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: Jemma helps a drunken Daisy after New Years Eve.





	The New Year's Incident

It was 2:54am by the time Jemma got Daisy back into her hotel room. Her friend was getting out of hand after quite a few drinks during the New Year's Eve party. It had been difficult enough trying to get her into a taxi and out of the party when she had reached the drunk stage of not being mindful of skin being shown. The amount of times Jemma had to fix Daisy's dress to make sure she was well covered was verging onto an annoying task. She was just happy to finally reach the hotel and guide Daisy back into her room with the spare keycard that Jemma decided to keep for the scenario that had already unfolded. Daisy stumbled into room with Jemma supporting her and immediately leading her to the bed.

"Finally." Jemma helped her sit down on the queen sized bed. "I think it's time for bed now, Daisy. Don't you think?" She stretched her back after having to half carry her friend from place to place. 

"I'm hot." Her speech was slurred and almost whiny as she tugged at the neckline of her dress. It was clear the alcohol had taken effect as she pulled the material unsuccessfully off herself. Instead, her breasts were now hanging out no longer being covered by the dress. Daisy's chest was flushed which further proved the alcohol's toll on making her feel warm. She brought her hand up to scratch her chest and she huffed in a flustered manner making her breasts bounce for a brief moment. 

"Okay, then." Jemma forced her eyes away from Daisy's tits and knew she had to assist her friend somehow. Surely, the fabric wasn't helping with her high temperature so that only meant she probably needed to be changed. "I'll get you your home clothes but we can take the dress off first." She approached Daisy who had a glazed look and pout on her face. She simply raised her arms while Jemma helped pull the dress up and over her head. Soon, the garment was thrown to the floor and Daisy remained sitting on the bed in only her underwear. 

Jemma exhaled a sigh of relief before she slowly backed away towards her luggage. "You feel better? I'll just help you get into your pyjamas." She turned to the suitcase to find a pair of light pyjamas for Daisy. Jemma heard her fall back onto the mattress based off the bounce against the springs. 

"I'm wet." 

That prompted a raised brow from Jemma not knowing for sure if she heard Daisy's mumbling correctly. She decided to grab the first set of cotton pyjamas before turning around to see if her friend was okay. Jemma was stunned in her spot seeing Daisy with her feet planted on the edge of the bed while lying down. Her tanned legs provided the perfect frame to her underwear that in fact had a damp patch allowing the lace to make the outline of her cunt slightly visible. Jemma gulped at the sight and Daisy seemed to be absent-minded as her hands hovered over her bare breasts. Her fingers traced a circle around her nipples that were beginning to grow pert. She looked up at her in an unfazed manner and still continued her pinpointed touch over her tits. "Can you get me new panties?"

It took a moment for Jemma to move and clear her throat that had run dry. The drinks had made Daisy quite carefree and it only proved how lucky their timing was that they got home sooner rather than later. "Of course. Just wait." She moved back to the luggage and searched for the compartment containing her underwear. Jemma grabbed the first comfortable pair of panties before bracing herself to assist her friend in a slightly awkward way. 

She turned around with the garments in her hand and watched as Daisy raised her hips and pulled at the thin waistband of her underwear. She managed to shove it down to her knees and now her pussy was thrust upwards for Jemma to see the pink folds drenched in her juices. Daisy lowered her hips down again to the bed and kicked with her legs to get the delicate garment off. The flimsy material flew off her foot and landed on the floor. Jemma held her breath now realising Daisy was completely naked on her bed without a sober care in the world. 

The least she could do was help cover her up. Jemma held out the new pair of panties for her friend to take. "Okay, good. Here's some new clothes to help you feel more comfortable." She raised her other hand that held the pyjamas. 

Daisy glanced at the two items in Jemma's hands. "Can you help me?" She lifted her feet in the air as an attempt to articulate her helplessness. However, she effectively was spreading her legs presenting the slit of her cunt in her view. 

The situation at hand was ridiculous to Jemma but she knew she had the responsibility to help her drunk friend. She had to fulfil the request despite how strange Daisy was being. She put the pyjamas down and unfolded the panties to help her change into them. "Here. One leg first."

She still didn't wish to cooperate as she moved her legs away still holding them up like an infant. "No." Daisy grumbled and shook her head. "Help me...here." She bent her knees and kept them apart for her pussy to prominently show again. Daisy trailed a hand down her stomach, past her navel until she covered her slit. Her fingers twitched and sought out her folds. Daisy traced the outline of her entrance lazily as if debating whether to push her digits in. 

The sight of her moist, pink folds made Jemma nervous as it seemed Daisy was obliviously aroused when she was this intoxicated. She had her eyes closed with her fingertips running along the edge of her cunt. Jemma panicked upon deciding how to handle the situation. She set down the garments she was holding and cautiously reached for Daisy to help her move from the compromising position. "Hey, Daisy. I think it's better if we go to sleep now. I can turn the air conditioner on if you're still hot." 

Daisy's eyes opened up and had a blank expression. She looked down to her pussy until she nodded her head agreeing with Jemma's suggestion. She lowered her legs and attempted to sit up. Jemma insisted she remained reclined and just helped her slide up the bed. Daisy's head soon met the pillow and Jemma grabbed the sheets to cover her up. Daisy snuggled into the sheets and closed her eyes as Jemma went over to the thermostat to drop it a few degrees lower to cool down the room for her. By the time she looked back to Daisy, the now drowsy girl was rested against the pillow and had flung the sheet covering her off just a little bit so that her upper torso was exposed to cool off. 

She reached for her bag off the ground and collected her belongings taking the cue to leave. "Goodnight, Daisy." Jemma held onto the doorknob as approached the door.

"Mnight." Her eyes were closed and she muttered back in response.

A relieved sigh was released from Jemma's mouth as she saw Daisy had finally settled down to sleep after the slightly awkward exchange. Sure, she was going to have questions as to why she was naked when she'd wake up in the morning. However, at least she was now safe in her own room. Closing the door, Jemma returned to her own room right across the hall with the thought that the new year was already off to an interesting start. 


End file.
